bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Summon
Gameplay | Summon Overview The Summon tab allows players to recruit units to their roster by spending Gems or Honor Points. There are two different types of Summons: Rare Summons and Honor Summons. Rare Summons use gems to summon units that are rare and Honor Summons use Honor Points to acquire units that are more common. Gates *A gray gate indicates that the unit will be summoned at or . Only happens in Honor Summons *A gold gate indicates that the unit will be summoned at . *A red gate indicates that the unit will be summoned at . *A rainbow gate indicates that the unit will be summoned at or . However, units with capability of going to rarity can be summoned from the rainbow gate. *A black gate indicates that the unit will be summoned at . This only happens when that unit has the capability of going to rarity. Rare Summon Players can summon a unit of and better, for usually 5 Gems. This includes already evolved units, thus skipping the work needed to fuse and level units. None of these units can be captured, so spending Gems is the only way to acquire these units. Periodically the Rare Summon portal will shift the chances to summon certain units. This is usually in preparation of certain events and the Rare Summon portal will favor a particular theme much more than others. At times, there will be certain Rare Summon events, stated below. For a list of summonable units, see List of Summonable Units. Divine Summon Players can have a chance to summon units from Kulyuk's batch onwards for 5 Gems. This happens during summon events only. Rare Resummon Players will summon 2 units at once at the cost of 10 Gems. Once summoned, should the player be dissatisfied with one (or both) of the summons, the player may choose the unit to be resummoned without extra cost of Gems. The unit that was chosen to be resummoned will not be restored. If both summons are satisfactory, the player can choose to Continue without resummoning. Super Rare Summon+ Players can have a chance to summon units at , for 5 Gems. Rainbow Summon Players can summon units that are before Alpha's batch and Brave Kurewa & Kuraginn, for 3,000 Rainbow Coins, which can be obtained from Challenge Arena. As of April 19, 2016, this summon gate is closed permanently. Honor Summon By acquiring Honor points by assisting and calling upon the help of Friends, players can exchange 200 Honor Points to randomly summon or units. This includes units that are difficult to capture in battle, as well as starting units that differ from the one the player started with. Super Honor Summon Periodically there are events that alters the list of summonable units and their chances, for a limited time. The most common of these events (and only one so far) are the addition of Jewel and Metal units that exceed rarity. The other exception involves the Elemental Idols. Category:Gameplay